There are many different types of gloves, which are used while playing sports and participating in other activities. These sports can include football, tennis, racquetball, golf, baseball, basketball, and boxing. The gloves are generally designed to improve performance and/or to provide protection while playing.
Among the various types of sports, the sports of golf, baseball, boxing, tennis, racquetball, and others, utilize gloves for protecting the hand or hands of a user. To become increasingly skilled and proficient at such sports, Weight or resistance training is a common component of a well-rounded training regimen. Although traditional weight training is often the primary means of gaining muscle and joint strength, sports-specific resistance training often provides highly beneficial results.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved glove having weight receiving features and weighted features that that may be used during sports training activities for providing sports-specific resistance training benefits.